1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a rear part in a body of a vehicle, which has an independent trunk compartment (or luggage room) on the rear side of the interior in the vehicle.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-349237, filed Dec. 26, 2006, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a sedan (or saloon) vehicle, a rear glass window (or a rear windowpane) is provided, which is inclined from the rear end of the roof toward the back of the vehicle body, and a trunk compartment is formed from an area below an attachment part for the rear glass window to the rear end of the vehicle. The trunk compartment is isolated from the interior of the vehicle by a partition wall, which is provided in the vicinity of the lower end of the rear glass window, and the upper part (toward the outside of the vehicle) of the trunk compartment is covered with a trunk lid. The trunk lid is attached via a hinge to the lower edge of the rear-glass-window attachment part in the vehicle body, in a manner such that it can be opened and closed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-343154).
When a large-sized part such as a tank or a cylinder is installed on the back side of a rear seat in a sedan vehicle, such a large-sized part occupies a front space of the trunk compartment. In order to solve this problem, the overhang on the back side of the vehicle body, or the width of the vehicle may need to be enlarged. However, such enlargement may be difficult due to design or applied standards.
In this case, the height of the trunk lid may be increased so as to provide a desired height of the trunk compartment. However, in accordance with an increase in the height of the trunk lid, the vertical width of the rear glass window is decreased, which narrows the rear visual field observable from the interior of the vehicle.